1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indestructible handle for a broom or mop or the like and a method for making same, and more particularly to a handle comprising a tubular steel handle member having a solid steel plug mounted in the end thereof, with the plug having external and internal threads for mounting the handle on different types of utility implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since time immemorial it seems that broom handles have been made of wood with wooden threads formed in the lower end thereof, and since time immemorial it seems that such handles have been prone to frequent breakage. Such handles are quite expensive and breakage is a serious problem. In addition, breakage of a handle almost always occurs at the threads, leaving the threaded end embedded in the thread openings in the broom head. This makes it difficult to remove the threads before the head can be threaded with a new handle.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, a number of sophisticated and expensive metal brace members have been developed in order to minimize the sideways strain on a handle at the point where the handle is threaded into the broom head. Typically such a brace comprises metal struts extending at an angle from the broom handle to the broom head. Braces of this nature are widely used in industrial applications where a single individual operating a broom can break several expensive broom handles in a single day. Braces are expensive and cumbersome units and are not completely effective in overcoming the problems of broom handle breakage. Nonetheless, braces seem to have been the only structure available prior to the present invention for prolonging the life of a broom handle.
Other attempts have been made to prolong the life of a broom handle by providing metal threads at the end of a wooden broom handle. Typically, such a construction comprises a molded aluminum fitting that fits over the end of a handle, with the fitting including a stud portion having threads adapted to fit in a broom head. A rivet or screw may be employed to hold the fitting on the end of a broom handle.
The problem with this construction is that the stress on the broom handle is then placed at the junction between the broom handle on the outer edge of the fitting receptacle. Further, the means by which the fitting is attached to the broom handle is somewhat unsatisfactory and tends to loosen and break after a period of time.
Another problem with prior handle constructions is that a handle used for a broom can not be used for a mop or similar implement wherein the mop is attached to the handle by means of a threaded stud on the mop that is received in a threaded opening in the handle. Thus, two handles have to be used for the two types of implements and separate quantities of handles of each type have to be inventoried by a maintenance supervisor.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing problems with prior art handles and provides an indestructible broom handle capable of use interchangeably with a broom head or a mop frame.